Animus
by Numbuh 006
Summary: Prequel to Creed, after the princesses failed to recover his memories, shooting star finds a spell which lets him see his ancestors memories, but his world is filled with familiar details like ponies in white robes and blades hidden in their hooves. He is also re learning abilities that normal ponies his age can't do. Oc x Twilight Rated T for violence and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

It was morning in Ponyville and in Golden Oaks we see a unicorn pony, her coat is purple and her mane is dark purple with a pink highlight in it. The same action is repeated on her tail, her name is Twilight Sparkle. She was cleaning up her books when she heard the door open and close. Turning around her eyes widened at the pony in front of her.

He is an alicorn with a yellow coat and a white mane and tail, the ends of his wings are cobalt blue and his eyes are emerald green but he didn't have a cutie mark. His name is Shooting Star. A year ago he was found by Twilight outside the everfree forest before the events of nightmare moon. During his time here he has made great friends with the mane 6, but he has amnesia and no matter how many memory spells they have gone through they haven't come any closer to recovering his memories, so a week ago he went to Canterlot to ask Princess Celestia and Princess Luna for assistance.

"Shooting Star! Your back!" Twilight exclaimed as she ran up to him and threw her front hooves around him into a hug.

"Aw Cmon Twi." Shooting Star said hugging her back. "It's only been a week since I've been gone."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "I know but it feels like forever."

"Well how about we get some coffee and I'll tell you about my stay?" Shooting Star offered.

Twilight smiled. "Sure Spike will be glad to hear your home."

"Twilight who are you talking to?" A voice said from the kitchen. The voice turned out to be a baby dragon who has green, scaly skin and purple spines, his name is Spike and he was walking out when he saw his friend.

"So Shooting Star your back now?" Spike asked.

Shooting Star chuckled. "Aye Spike I'm back noo." Shooting Star replied. His Scoltish accent surfacing out.

"Alright how about we go get coffee now?" Twilight asked.

As the three of them sat round a table Shooting Star was talking about his visit to Canterlot.

"Well Princess Celestia got me a room in the castle while she tried her memory spells on me."

"Did you meet any of your friends there?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah I met Octavia and Vinyl, boy were they fun to be around." Shooting Star laughed. It was true those two had a rivalry over which music is best, Classical or Techno.

"Well did the princesses help you with your memories?" Spike asked.

Shooting Star took a sip of his coffee before answering. "No unfortunately they couldn't help but I suggest we take a break from this now I found this spell in the Canterlot library, it looks really old." he levitated an old scroll from his saddlebags.

Twilight looked panicked. "You just took it? Without Princess Celestias permission?"

"Twi calm down She gave me permission to use it." Shooting Star calmed his friend down.

"So what's so special about it?" Spike asked.

"It let's us see the memories of our ancestors." Shooting Star replied. Smirking seeing the surprised looks on his friends.

"Really? Well lets test it out, you two get the others I'll prepare the library." Twilight ordered.

"Actually Twilight, it has to be outside." Shooting Star corrected.

Twilight was confused. "What why?"

"Well I have been reading the scroll and it projects a big magic screen so the library is too small besides I think the other ponies would like to see Equestria in the olden times." Shooting Star explained.

"I guess your right." Twilight replied. "Go get the others and may I have the scroll so I can prepare?"

Shooting Star smiled. "Sure here you go."

As both he and Spike left she saw what the spell was, it was called Animus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Animus huh?" said Twilight as she watched her friends leave. "unusual name I wonder what it means, ah well I'll find out later I've got to prepare this is gonna be so FUN." Twilight clapped with glee as she went off to gather the preparations.

Spike is now walking down to Fluttershys cottage eager to tell her the news.

"I'll tell Fluttershy first then I'll save the best for last Rarity." he sighed dreamily unaware that he was at the pegasus in question seeing her tending to her animals.

"Fluttershy." he called out to his friend. She squeaked before relaxing seeing the baby dragon.

"Oh hi Spike what brings you here today?" She asked him.

"Shooting Star found a spell that lets us see the memories of our ancestors and wanted everypony to test it out." Spike explained to the shy pegasus.

"Oh wow that sounds amazing I would definitely like to see my ancestors well what are we waiting for lets go" She said excited. "um if you dont mind that is."as she shrinked into her mane.

Spike chuckled quietly at the kind pegasus's shy behaviour. "Not yet we still have to get Rarity."

"Okay lets go."

As they are walking to the Carousal Boutique Fluttershy decides to strike a convrsation with the dragon.

"So Shooting Stars back huh?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh yes he just came back this morning Twilight was very excited to see him again."

Fluttershy smiled the truth was Twilight has a crush on the alicorn he's perfect in every way according to her. Deciding to stop those thoughts rushing through her head she resumes talking to Spike.

"Ummm did the princesses help with his memories?" she asked hopefully only for Spike to sigh in defeat.

"Unfortunetly no we have decided to take a break from it now."

"Oh look we're here now." Fluttershy pointed out and she was right they were in front of the fashion shop whilst Spike was tidying up his spines to which Fluttershy pushed him into the shop.

As the bell rang they heard a noise upstairs and coming downstairs was a filly. She was Sweetiebelle, Raritys little sister.

"Rarity, Spike and Fluttershy are here!" she yelled upstairs.

"Just a moment!" Rarity called back.

A couple of minutes later the unicorn arrived looking elegant as ever.

"Hello Fluttershy darling and Spikey-Wikey what brings you two here?" she asked.

"We're trying out a special kind of spell that lets us see our ancestors memories." The baby dragon replied.

"Our ancestors that is simply amazing I shall come with you then." Rarity said with stars in her eyes.

"Ooh ooh can I come too?" Sweetiebelle asked excitedly bouncing up and down wanting to see the spell.

"I dont know Sweetiebelle this is a private thing." the older unicorn explained to her hyper sister.

"Actually Rarity everyponies gonna see it were doing it outside."

"Really? Well then I suppose so."

"YAY" the white filly started to push her sister out of the door.

"Cmon we need to get there early." Sweetiebelle shouted to her sister.

"But wait what about the other girls?" Rarity asked.

"It's okay, Shooting Star is getting them." Spike explained only to hear a gasp from Rarity.

"Shooting Stars back? Well what are we waiting for lets go." She almost yelled zipping out of the shop.

"Rarity wait!" the occupants of the shop yelled chasing after her.

_***With Shooting Star***_

"For the love of Celestia how hard is it to find a rainbow pegasus?" The yellow alicorn muttered to himself.

He decided to get Rainbow Dash first since she was easy to spot out but he has now looked everywhere from her home to the place where she's usually sleeping and he hasn't been able to find her.

Deciding to take a break and think where else he hadn't looked he touched down to the ground only to be tackled by a multicoloured blur, he looked up to see the pegasus he was looking for hugging him.

"Shooting Star your back!" Rainbow yelled almost squeezing him to the point of him turning blue.

"Dashie... can't... breath." Shooting Star barely wheezed out but it was enough for Rainbow to get off him blushing.

"Hehe sorry I got carried away." the embarrassed pony apologized.

"Actually I was looking for you, so its a good job you found me." Shooting Star pointed out.

"Oh really, another race? Ill beat you this time."

Amazingly Shooting Star was a great challenge to Rainbow Dash when a couple of months ago she challenged him to a race where he actually managed to create his own version of the sonic rainboom, the sonic starboom which instead of rainbows it's stars winning him the match and all the other ones after that.

"Actually no I was actually going to get Applejack and Pinkie Pie too but decided to look for you first since your the easiest." Shooting Star replied.

"Oh really well whats the occasion?" Rainbow asked.

"I'll explain once the others are here but for now lets get Applejack then Pinkie Pie." Shooting Star said.

"Well let's go to Sweet Apple Acres." Rainbow Dash declared.

**To Be Continued. please tell me what you think the first three chapters are basically me introducing shooting star and his abilities and the most important part is that the first part of the animus is the important parts of ACl then will go into 2, Revelations and 3 but will get into the present soon.**

**Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace and May the Gods of Budder Protect You.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Accompanied by Rainbow Dash, both she and Shooting Star venture off to Sweet Apple Acres to get Applejack when they got there both of them were suprised to find Scootaloo there. "Hey there Scootaloo." Shooting Star greeted. She turned round to see the pegasus and the alicorn. "Oh hi Shooting Star and RAINBOW DASH!" the filly screamed tackling her "sister" to the ground and hugging her. Rainbow laughed while hugging her back. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?" Rainbow asked. "I'm going to play with Applebloom." "Oh really, and where is she?" "She's out in the fields with Applejack and Big Mac." "Then thats where were going too." Shooting Star declared. So the three of them went to the fields and just as Scootaloo said, there was Applejack, Applebloom and Big macintosh, the apple filly saw the group and waved them over. "Howdy y'all." Applejack greeted. "Hey AJ, Twilight wants us tae the library she is testing oot a new spell, oh and ye can bring yer family wi ye." Shooting Star explained, his Scoltish accent spilling out. "Really? Well sounds exciting, y'all up for this? Applejack asked. "Ah would like to see this" Applebloom exclaimed. "Eeyup." Big Macintosh simply replied. "Can I come too Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked. "I dont see why not." Rainbow replied. "Alrighty then to Sugarcube corner." Shooting Star declared, whilst Applejack just rolld her eyes at his childish side. So off they went to Sugarcube corner. Whilst they were walking, Applebloom decided to play a game of I spy to pass the time. "Ah spy, With ma little eye, sumthin' beginning with... B." This really confused some of them. "umm bee?" Scootaloo guessed.

"nope"

"Branch? Applejack tried.

"nope"

"Butter?"

Everypony looked at Shooting Star wierdly. "Okay seriously what is with your obsession with butter?" Rainbow almost yelled. She was right though, Shooting Star had a wierd addiction with butter (Like me and irn bru, though not wierd) and Rainbow was getting sick of it. "I dunno I guess it's something from my past." Shooting Star explained. "Speaking of which, did the pri-" Applejack started to say but was cut off by Shooting Star. "Nope." Applejack sighed it seemed that he may never get his memories back, before ayone knew it they were outside the library, only to find Pinkie already there. "omygosh hi Shooting Star I heard you were back so I came to see you but Twilight told me that you went to get everypony else so I decided to stay here and wait on you coming back and so did the rest of us." Pinkie said veeery quickly, the yellow alicorn now realised that a crowd had gathered around where Twilight was preparing, he also noticed that the others were there too where they all greeted him with hugs. "Oh darling, its so nice to see you again." Rarity gushed whilst hugging him tight. "Nice to see you too Rarity." Shooting Star replied whilst returning the hug. "And nice to see you too Fluttershy." "Hello Shooting Star." Fluttershy greeted with a simple hug. "Alright wheres Twilight?" Shooting Star asked. "OVER HERE!" Twilight called out. So he flew over the crowd to greet the purple unicorn, who was standing in the middle of a formation of candles which made a strange emblem, he decided to ask about it later, he also noticed a couch also there which is what he assumes is what the pony sits on whilst the spell is active, he also sees Spike just placing the last of the candles. "Twilight, this looks awesome, great job." Shooting Star said, Twilight was now blushing from the praise, to which the others smirked knowingly. "So anyway." Twilight said, clearing her throat. "We got permission from Mayor Mare to do this, sooo we can now begin." Everypony cheered. "So, who wants to go first."

To Be Continued

This is where it begins so yea rate, review, favourite and follow, safety and peace and may the gods of butter protect you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Well this is where it begins now before this starts I just want to say this took soooo long to plan and I'm so sorry if the dialogue is not accurate the fact that the first game didn't have subtitles dinnae help also this the longest piece of writing I've ever done in my life and also almost 100 views very impressed. Anyway enjoy the chapter. Oh I forgot When the Animus is active the text will be like this but will be in the text below when somepony is making a comment to people who dont understand you'll see soon. Okay enjoy.**

"Alright Twilight I will go first." Rainbow volunteered. They had just finished the preparations for the spell and had just asked for volunteers and Rainbow being the 'brave' one decided to go first. "Alright Rainbow just lie down on the couch and we can begin." Twilight explained, she and Shooting Star leading Rainbow over to the center, other ponies cheering her on as she settled on the couch, Twilight then let out a burst of magic as an arch covered Rainbows face. Everypony awed at the sight. "Woah." Pinkie said. "Okay Rainbow just close your eyes and relax it's not going to hurt in any way." Shooting Star said. "Are you sure?" Rainbow asked slightly scared. "Positive." and just like Shooting Star said a big magic screen appeared meaning the spell was now in motion. "And now we begin." Twilight said.

**It starts in Ancient Jerhoofselum according to the Animus, we see Rainbows ancestor who looked like just like her except not as 'awesome' she looked poor and was wearing rags, she was carrying saddlebags with wheat in them. **"This looks like the time when the princesses were just crowned." Twilight said. **All of a sudden the poor mare gets pinned to a wall by city guards. "Wha- what are doing?" the mare asked struggling to get free. "I have done nothing wrong". The guard holding her sneered. "Majd Addin seems to think differently your under accusation of counterfeiting and you've been sentenced to death." The mares eyes widened. "NO please." She pleaded. "I have a family." The guard drew out a sword and prepared to end her life but not before one of the other guards shouted "ASSASSIN!" he turned around to see one of his guards dead and standing above the corpse was a stallion with white robes on. "KILL HIM!" the guard yelled charging to the mysterious pony, the pony simply drew his sword and charged to the captain and the guard who was still alive. **"Is that pony crazy? He's going to get himself killed!" Rarity shouted. the others shared Raritys fear as the white robed stallions end approached. **But the stallion simply deflected an attack caused by the captain and punched the captain away now he deflected and knocked the other guard down and drove his sword into the guards shoulder killing him instantly. All that was left was the captain who tried to grab the pony but he just twisted the captains arm and pushed him into a tower knocking it down and killing him. The robed pony walked up to Rainbows ancestor who was now relieved that this stallion saved her life. "Thank you THANK YOU, I'll find a way to repay this kindness I swear." The pony nodded and jumped on the wall and climbed up.**

Twilight ended the session due to her being so shocked and she wasn't alone, the other ponies were shocked to see that stallion murder those guards, to be fair the guards were going to take that mares life. Rainbow was now wakening up. "What in the name of Celestia was that?" Rainbow asked. "Who was that stallion? Twilight pondered. "Well maybe we can get more info from another memory, any more Twi? Shooting Star asked. "No that was the only time Rainbows ancestor encountered that stallion." "Well horse - feathers." Shooting Star said. "Maybe ah can help Twilight." Applejack suggested. "Are you sure AJ?" "Positive." So Applejack just like Rainbow did the same steps again and the animus was once again in motion.

**It was the same place again and now we see Applejacks ancestor who was just being harassed by city guards before the mysterious Stallion appeared again and was now fighting them. One of the guards tried to stab him but the deflected the shot and gave the guard a hoof to the face knocking the guard away where he drove his sword into the guards side killing him. He was then grabbd and thrown by the last guard and the ponies hood fell off. **Everypony gasped when they saw the stallions face, the ponies face looked just like Shooting Star. "Is that Shooting Stars ancestor?" Fluttershy asked. The crowd of ponies denied it, this couldn't be Shooting Stars ancestor... could it? **The look-a-like snarled and drew out a short blade and proceedd to slash the guard across the face not giving it time to react and drove the knife into his skull killing him. He walked up to Applejacks ancestor. "Good thing you came when you did, another minute and they would have made off with me." She said. The pony put his hood up and ran away.**

Everypony just looked at Shooting Star in shock, whilst he was in deep thought. "Theres something about that that seems... famaliar." he thought, but he was interrupted by Twilight. "Shooting Star get in the animus now." Twilight ordered, she wanted to know why his ancestor was a killer. Shooting Star quickly obeyed since he didn't want to deal with Twilights anger right now.

**A hanging just took place and the ponies were cheering the stallion responsible getting them to cheer, then we see the pony from Rainbow and Applejacks encounter he was standing on a bell tower watching it. The bell rang. He was gone. He was now on the ground, advancing onto the pony responsible for the hanging, pushing through the crowd. The pony saw the robed figure and ordered the guards to stop him, that didn't phase him he just kept moving towards them and then he drew out a crossbow and shot one of the guards another tried to attack but the figure ducked and slammed his crossbow into the other guards back he then jumped up to the pony and activated a blade hidden in his hoof which the ponies outside the animus realised a part of its cut off. The stallion drove the blade into the hangers neck killing him. He closed his eyes. Realising that the guards were chasing him, he quickly retreated pushing past other ponies trying to lose the guards sight only to catch the attention of another guard who tried to attack him but the robed pony jumped onto platforms onto the rooftops where he run along it before jumping down and killing another guard with the hidden blade where he ran into a dead end. The guards thinking that they have got him quickly surround him, the pony just smirks and the gates open coming out are old colts who are dressed in a similar fashion to the pony where he dissapears, the guards trying to find him but its no use he was long gone.**

**Well I think that was a success but what do you think good? bad? think I need to work on it a bit more? Review, safety and peace and may the gods of butter protect you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Before this begins i would like to say sorry for taking so long, my laptop crashed and I had to get it fixed. Also my internet went off at my mums so that sucked, but on the bright side I'm back plus I got Brotherhood so that will be in Animus. Aloso I'm starting a prequel to Animus called 'Burning through the ranks' which shows Shooting Star and Creed of their days in the Brotherhood it will be in the MLP section because I'm not making it a crossover just yet. So without further ado Lets a go.**

**WAIT before I forget someone asked me for the age of the ponies so here they are:**

**Shooting Star: 18**

**Fluttershy: 17**

**Applejack: 17**

**Rarity: 17**

**Twilight: 16 (soon to be 17)**

**Rainbow dash: 16**

**Pinkie Pie: 16**

**and also the story format the following will be: **Normal, **In the Animus **_and flashback_

**lets go sorry for the long disclaimer**

The crowd of ponies were looking worried because the screen kept flashing red and showing random landmarks. "We've got a problem, I can't anchor him to the memory, too much physcological trauma, he's rejecting it. Twilight said. " Spike try and calm him down." she called out to Spke who was really worried for his friend.

"Uh, Shooting Star, we need you to try and relax." Spike stuttered since he didnt know what to do.

"Let me try" Twilight said. "Focus, take in your surroundings, they are not real, just a picture of the past." She explained but it didn't seemed to be working. Shooting Stars breathing became rapid.

"We're losing him." Twilight whispered, unfortunetely the ponies seemed to hear her.

"That's enough Twilight." Rarity called out.

"That's it, Shooting Star I'm ending the spell so you can get out." Twilight said to him and surely enough the screen disappeared and the alicorn was regaining conciousness.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked him while he gasped for breath. "Maybe we should stop." She sugessted.

However Shooting Star refused. "I need to see it again, there's something about that pony that seems famaliar the robes, the hidden blade, the guards so plaease Twi lets continue." He replied.

Twilight widened her eyes. "He knows what that blade is called." She thought. "Alright let's continue."

As she activated the spell again, Shooting Star decided to ask about the problem. "So mind telling me what it was that caused me to do that?" He asked.

"Yes, this is the memory we tried to access." She explained as she pointed to a strand of DNA. "But when we tried to get in it pushed you back into a more stable one. You lack the confidence to see your ancestors memory."

"Hi, I'm Shooting Star have we met?" Shooting Star joked, earning him a couple of giggles from the crowd.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "After that it pushed you back into a more stable state."

"Why?" Shooting Star asked.

"It's your subconcious, it's resisting. It's the same with ponies who undergo hypnosis, they can't jump into the problem, they need to be eased in." She explained.

"So how do we fix it?" He asked.

"We find a memory you can synchronize with, and we go on from there, you'll get used to it, this is the closest we can get so it's where we have to start." Twilight replied again pointing to a strand of DNA. As she activated it the screen changed to a cave where there was an old stallion who looked terrified.

**Suddenly there was a voice. "Altair wait, there must be another way. This one need not die."**

**The pony from before, who must be Altair pushed the old stallion down and killed him with the hidden blade. Two stallions with robes like Altairs came running behind him.**

**"An excellent kill, fortune favours your blade." One praised.**

**"Not fortune, Skill. Watch a while longer and you might learn something" Altair corrected.**

"This pony is cockier than Rainbow Dash." Applejack huffed.

"HEY!" Rainbow whined.

**"Indeed, he will teach you how to disregard everything the master taught us." The other said, clearly not happy with Altair.**

**"And how would you have done it Malik?" Altair questioned.**

**"I would not draw attention to us, I would not have taken the life of an innocent, what I would have done is follow the creed." Malik explained.**

This caught the crowd off guard. What did he mean by 'innocents'. Was there only certain ponies they are supossed to kill?

**"Nothing is true, Everything is permitted. Understand these words, that is not how we complete our task." Altair lectured.**

**"But this is not the wa-" Malik started to say.**

**"My way is better." Altair interrupted.**

**Sighing, Malik said "I'm going to scout ahead try not to dishonour us any further." With that thought he waked the other way.**

**"What is the mission?" The other stallion asked. "My brother wil say nothing to me, only be honoured to be invited.**

**"The master believes the templars have found something beneath the temple mount." Altair explained.**

**"Treasure?" The pony asked.**

**"I do not know." Altair replied. "But the master deems it important, else he would not have asked me to retrieve it."**

The crowd were impressed with these ponies and their skills at free galloping, as they hopped to one beam to another they arrived at a doorway.

**"There, that must be the ark." Malik said.**

**"The ark, of the covery?" The other pony asked.**

**"Don't be silly there is no such thing, it's just a story." Altair huffed.**

**"Then what is it?" Malik asked.**

**"Quiet someponys coming." The other stallion hushed.**

**Coming out the entrance was a bald earth pony accompanied by two guards. They all wore a symbol of a red cross. The bald stallion seemed to have a frhaynch accent. **(I apologise for this scene I could'nt understad him.)

**"I want it down by sunrise, the sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals in Canterlot." He ordered.**

"Canterlot?" Pinkie questioned. "But princess Celestia lives there."

"Not in this era Pinkie." Twilight explained. "She and Luna lived in the royal sisters palace in the everfree forest."

**"Robert d' Sabb." Altair whispered with gritted teeth. "His life is mine."**

**"No, we were asked to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary." Malik protested.**

**"He stands between us and it, I think its necessary." Altair replied.**

**"Disgression." Malik hissed.**

**"More like cowardness, that stallion is our greatest enemy, and here we have a chance to be rid of him." Altair stubbornly replied.**

**"Yoy have already broken two tennants of our creed, now you would break the third. Do not compromise the brotherhood." Malik Lectured.**

**"I am your superiour, in both title and ability. You should know better than to question me." Altair ended the conversation by dropping down to where Robert was followed by the other two.**

**"Halt templars, your not the only ne with business here." Altair yelled.**

**"Ah, well this explains my missing stallion, and what is it you want?" Robert asked.**

**"Blood." Altair replied before lunging at him, Malik tried to stop him but it was too late. Robert punched Altair and restrained his front hooves. ALtair activated his hidden blade trying to reach for the frhaynch ponies neck but couldn't.**

**"You not know the things you meddle with assassin, I spare you only to return to your master to deliver a message. The holy land is lost to him and he should flee now while he has the chance. Stay, and all of you will die." He said before throwing Altair through some beams breaking them and sealing the part he got thrown out of. Realising there is nothing he can do, he galloped out the cave back to Canterlot to tell his master the bad news.**

**He got to Canterlot in record time, he was then greeted by a fellow assassin.**

**"Altair, you have returned." The pegasus said.**

**"Raouf." Altair greeted.**

**"It is good to see you unharmed, I trust your mission was a success?" He praised.**

**"Is master Starswirl in his tower?" Altair asked.**

"Starswirl the bearded?" Twilight whispered with wide eyes.

**"Yes yes, buried in his books as always, no doubt he expects you." Raouf explained.**

**"My thanks brother." Altair thanked.**

**"Safety and Peace Altair." Raouf recited the assassin greeting.**

**"On you as well." Altair replied.**

**As he walked through Canterlot he saw the assassin guild where Starswirl was. **

Twlight was amazed by the architecture on early day Canterlot, as was Everypony else.

**As Altair galloped up the staircase he saw somepony else. A Unicorn like himself.**

**"Ah, he returns at last." The pony says with fake cheer.**

**"Abbas." Altair said with venom in his voice.**

**"Where are the others?" Abbas asked realising that the other two weren't there. "Did you gallop ahead hoping to be the first one here, I Know that your known to share the glory."**

**Altair said nothing but glared at Abbas.**

**"Silence is just another form of sin." he spat.**

**"Have you nothing better to do?" Altair asked ready to punch this stallion.**

**"I bring word from the master, he waits for you in the library." he explained but then started being sarcastic. "Best hurry, no doubt your eager to put your tongue in his boot."**

**"Another word and it will be my blade through your throat." Altair replied.**

**"There will be plenty of time for that in training, brother." He spat the last word, it's clear these two hate each other. Altair ran up to the library where he saw an old stallion in black robes, he was an alicorn like Shooting Star but his coat was white and he had one eye pure white.**

**"Altair." The alicorn greeted.**

**"Master Starswirl." Altair bowed.**

**"Come forward, tell me of your mission. I trust you have recovered the templars treasure." He said.**

**"There was some trouble master, Robert d' Sabb was not alone." Altair explained.**

**"When does our work ever go as expected?" Starswirl replied. "It's our ability to adapt that makes us who we are."**

**"This time it was not enough." Altair said.**

**"What do you mean?" Starswirl asked.**

**"I have failed you." Altair bowed his head in shame.**

**"The treasure?" Starswirl asked.**

**"Lost to us."**

**"And Robert?"**

**"Escaped."**

**Altair knew Starswirl was angry his eyes said it all.**

**"I send you, my best stallion to complete a mission more important than any before, and you return with nothing but apologies and excuses?" Starswirl yelled.**

**"I di-" Altair started to say.**

**"Do not speak, not another word. This I did not expect, we will have to mount another force." Starswirl muttered.**

**"I will find him, I can-" Altair said.**

**"No, you do nothing." Starswirl ordered. "You have done enough. Where are Malik and Cadarr?"**

**"Dead." ALtair simply said.**

**"No, not dead." Maliks voice came he looked a real mess, his front left hoof was all bloody.**

**"Malik?" Starswirl asked.**

**"I still live at least."**

**"And your brother?"**

**"Gone, because of YOU" he yelled pointing at Altair.**

**"Robert threw me from the room, there was no way back, nothing I could do." Altair explained.**

**"Because you did not heed my warning, all of this could have been avoided!" Malik yelled. "And y brother, my brother would still be alive, your arrogance nearly cost us victory today."**

**"Nearly?" Starswirl asked.**

**"I got what he couldnt find, here." Malik said gesturing to a pegasus walking with an artefact.**

**"Though it seems I returned with more than just their treasure." Malik continued.**

**An earth pony came bounding in. "Robert d' Sabb proceeds to Canterlot village."**

**"So he seeks a battle, very well I will not deny him, go prepare make sure the fortress is prepared. As for you Altair, our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village, destroy these invaders, fight them from our home." Starswirl ordered.**

**"It will be done." Altair obeyed.**

**As Altair galloped out the guild he was asked by one of the other assassins to distract the templars whilst they save the villagers. It was easy to take out the templars, they were no match for Altairs experience. Then he heard somepony shout**

**"Return to Canterlot, Starswirl commands it." heeding the call he galloped back.**

**"Altair come, Strarswirl is ot done with us yet, we have a suprise planned for our guests. It should become clear soon enough." Altair climbed p some ladders to the watch tower, where there were some planks of wood, he climbed onto one and stayed there.**

**"Heritique, return what you have stolen from me." Robert yelled.**

**"You have no claim for it Robert, clear away from here before I am forced to thin your ranks further." Starswirl replied.**

**"You played a dangerous game." Robert yelled.**

**"I assure you this is no game." Starswirl assured.**

**"So be it, bring forth the hostage." Robert ordered. Two templars brung forth Cadarr and plunged a sword to his side killing him instantly.**

**"Your village is in ruins, and your stores have been raided. How long before your fortress crumbles from within, how good will your stallions remain when the wells run dry and the food is gone." Robert questioned.**

**"My stallions do not fear death Robert, they welcome it and the awards it brings." Starswirl explained.**

**"Good they can have death all round." Robert yells back.**

**"Follow me, but do so without hesitation." Raouff whispers.**

**"Show these foolish knights what it means to have no fear, GO TO GOD!"**

**That was the signal, all three of them jumped off of their respective platforms into bales of hay.**

**Altair climbed out of his bale and walked over to Raouff who was tending to the other assassin who broke his hind legs.**

**"You will have to go ahead without us, the ropes there will bring you to a trap we have set. Go and release it, bring death upon our enemies." Raouff sent Altair off.**

**Altair ran along the ropes with ease and made it to the trap which was held by a beam, he broke it with his sword and sent logs to the templars crushing them and forcing them to retreat.**

**They were back in the guild where Altair and the other asassins were with Starswirl.**

**"You did well Altair on driving Robert from our home, his forces are broken. It shall be a while before he troubles us again, tell me. Do you know why you were successful?**

**Not getting a reply Starswirl answered. "Because you listened, if you listened in Sombras temple Altair, all of this would have been avoided."**

**"I did as I was asked." Altair pointed out.**

**"No you did as you pleased." Starswirl corrected. "Malik told me of the arrogance you displayed, the disregard for our ways." He nodded and two Assassins restrained Altair.**

**"What are you doing?" Altair asked.**

**"There are rules, we are nothing if we dont abide by the assassins creed, three simple tennants which you seem to forget. I will remind you." Starswirl explained.**

**"First and foremost, stay your blade." He continued.**

**"From the flesh of an innocent, I know." Altair innterupted.**

**Starswirl backhoofed Altair. "And stay your tongue, unless I give you leave to use it, if you are so famaliar with this tennant then why did you kill the old stallion in the temple. He was innocent, he did not need to die." Starswirl composed himself before continuing. "Your insolence knows no bounds, they crumble you heart foal, or I swear I will tear it with my own hooves, the second tennent is which gives us strength. Hide from plain sight, let the ponies mask you so you become one with the crowd.**

**"Do you remember, because as I hear you chose to expose yourself, throwing attention before you struck. The third and final tennant the worst of all your betrayals. Never compromise the brotherhood." He recited the last tennant. "It's meaing should be obvious your actions should not bring harm to us, direct or indirect. Yet your selfish act in jerhoofsalem put us all in danger. Worse still you brought the enemy to our home."He kept on lecturing Altair "Everypony we lost today was lost because of you."**

**Sighing he took out a dagger from his robes. "I'm sorry truly I am. But I cannot abide a traitor." He apologised.**

**"I am not a traitor." Altair protested.**

**"Your actions say otherwise." Starswirl retorted. "So you leave me no choice, peace be upon you Altair." He then stabbed Altairs gut causing him intense pain.**

The session ended and both Twilight and Shooting Star looked exhausted, meanwhile all the ponies were shocked.

"Wow those ponies are more skilled than the royal guards." Rarity said in awe.

"I think thats enough for today, right you two?" Fluttershy said gesturing to the unicorn and alicorn.

"Right I'm going to turn in for the night." Shooting Star said.

"Me too." Twilight chimed in.

And a very good idea because it was sunset, all the ponies started turning in for the night.

In Golden oaks library Spike turned into his bed followed by Twilight. Shooting star just stayed there because all those ponies seem famaliar.

"Altair, Hidden blade all these sound famaliar. could this be my past? No no stupid Shooting Star I'm not a killer but then again it feels like I've done this before. Ah I'll Think about it tomorrow." So he too turned in for the night.

**HOLY CRAP that was hard, but yea longest thing Ive typed hope you enjoyed it and as usual safety and peace and may the gods of butter protect you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Well here it is, right now I'm also working on Burning Through the Ranks so expect that soon well here we are, enjoy. Oh there is no altair in this chapter its going to focus on the present rather than the past. Oh and I dont own MLP or AC**

Sleep.

Sleep.

Sleep.

That's what Twilight wanted to do but she just couldn't stop thinking about Altair, how he killed those ponies and is still able to sleep at night. Plus these events are not how she read them. "Come to think of it," she thought. "I dont remember these events taking place at all. But even more weird, those robes, Shooting Star was wearing those when I found him." She rolled over thinking about the first time she met her crush. **(A.N this is a really long flashback so bear with me its also in twilights p.o.v)**

_It was a year ago, a couple of months before I moved to Ponyville, I was near the everfree forest collecting samples to see why clouds move on their own here, behind me were a couple of guards sent to protect me from the horrors here, I was collecting dirt when I heard a crash._

_"What was that?" I said walking over to the source of the noise near a tree. What I saw next horrified me, it was a stallion who couldn't look any older than me, he was wearing what looked like black robes and he had a bow strapped to his back and a lot of weapons on him, he looked like a pegasus but what scared me was the red stuff round him, only one word formed in my head._

_Blood._

_"Guards help!" I shouted. the guards ran over to me and were also horrified like me._

_"Get him to the castle quick." I ordered. They nodded and picked him up, he groaned in pain. they placed him in the chariot, I sat beside him and gave a small gasp when I saw a bad cut on one of his wings and seemed to be pouring a lot of blood._

_"Hurry!" I yelled. Eventually we made it to Canterlot castle where the guards carried him off to the medical room, I decided to stay with the pegasus while they removed him of his items, I kept a list of his weapons. A Sword, a bow, a tomahawk, little knives, and I saw two bracers but upon closer examination I realised that there were blades hidden in them. He also had a lot of armour on him._

_Princess Celestia and Shining Armour then entered the room checking out the new pony._

_"So what happened Twilight?" Celestia asked._

_"Well I found him in the everfree forest, he was really injured and there was a lot of blood around him." I explained._

_"Princess, you have got to see this." The doctor said._

_"What is it?" Celestia asked, walking over but then gave a gasp of shock._

_Me and my brother looked at each other before walking to the stallion and we gave a gasp as well. I finally got a good look at him now he had a lot of scars on him and had a yellow coat and a white mane. I looked at his wings and saw that the tips of them were blue and he didn't have a cutie mark, but what shocked me was that he had a horn._

_"H-he's an alicorn." I whispered._

_"Wow a male alicorn and he looks your age Twily." Shining Armour said._

_"Poor pony, he has a lot of scars on him nopony should have this at their age." Celestia said. "Shining Armour can you check on the two guards who brought him here and question them."_

_"As you wish princess." Shining Armour replied, before leaving, I turned to the Princess._

_"Can I stay with him please?" I pleaded._

_"Very well Twilight, I trust you just give a call to the doctors if somethings wrong." Princess Celestia replied before also leaving. I turned to the pony who now had an oxygen mask and the doctor was now performing a spell for him._

_"What are you doing?" I asked._

_"Checking how much food he eats so the chefs can prepare for him waking up." The doctor replied before his eyes went wide and muttering "Were gonna need a LOT of food." before leaving the room._

_I was now alone with the pony and so I examined him seeing more of him, I found that his wings looked really strong and I looked to see how much spells he knew and was really pleased to see he was on the same level of magic as me, although most of his spells were made for hurting other ponies but when I saw his body I blushed really hard seeing how much muscle he has, he didn't have much to show he was a huge pony but just enough to see he is strong._

_I heard him groaning and saw him starting to wake up. I nearly jumped away from him as his eyes started opening which I saw was now bright green, like emeralds._

_"W-where am I?" He asked, he seemed to have a Scoltish accent which gave me shivers._

_"Your in Canterlot Castle." I replied. "What's your name?"_

_"Shooting Star."_

_"Where are you from?" I asked._

_"I-I don't know, come to think of it I can't remember anything." He said obviously worried._

_"Really? Nothing at all?"_

_"This isn't good." I thought. "Amnesia is very rare in Equestria."_

_"I'll go get the Princess, I'll be right back."_

_"Okay, thank you." He replied, smiling at me which I returned._

_While I was walking to find the princess, I saw Shining Armour standing outside the door with a grin on his face._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Oh nothing." Shining Armour replied. "Just couldn't help noticing you ogling him while he was unconsious, seems you have a crush Twily."_

_"WHAT I DO NOT!" I shouted. I only met Shooting Star today, and I don't have time for relationships, I have studies._

_"Suuuuure you dont." Shining Armour said. "So whats his name?"_

_"Shooting Star." I replied. "And I need to get the princess, he may have amnesia."_

_"What? Well let's get her."_

_So we finally found the princess and on our way back to Shooting Stars room I explained everything that I learned from him, his accent, his amnesia, his eyes. Everything. I saw the princess staring at me._

_"Fine." I sighed. "I'll try to make friends with him."_

_Celestia nodded but I saw her eyes filled with joy. She has been trying to get me to make friends for years now and everytime I said no. We finally got to the Alicorns room and boy was I in for a shock to see him eating, it wasn't the fact he was eating, no. It was how much he was eating. There were piles of empty bowls at the side of him and he was just finishing his last one._

_"Wow, the doctor wasn't kidding when he said they needed a lot of food." I thought._

_"Oh by the way, Shooting Star." Shining Armour began, pulling out a silver ball with strange markings on it. "The two guards who brung you here found this in your robes, thought you might like it back." gesturing it to him, which he took greatly._

_It has been 15 minutes now, princess celestia has been questioning Shooting Star and has come to the conclusion that he has amnesia, not even the silver ball helped, but now it was time to leave so he can sleep. But suddenly his horn glowed blue and his magic aura started surrounding him and then all his scars were gone._

_"A masking spell." Celestia muttered. "He must be good at magic if he can pull off THAT spell." I felt pretty jealous since I couldn't pull off that spell yet, then I realised that I was the only one yet to leave. I was just about to leave when Shooting Star said "Wait."_

_"Since you know my name can I know yours?"_

_I smiled. "sure it's Twilight, Twilight Sparkle."_

**(End flashback and in normal POV)**

A noise jolted Twilight out of her mind she quickly made her way downstairs and she saw her friend looking at books but she blushed when she realised what he was wearing.

"H-his g-glasses." Twilight thought.

Shooting Star has to wear glasses since he has a pretty bad scar (which is now hidden) on his right eye and now he has to wear glasses when he reads, Twilight loves them since it makes him look smart.

"Hey Twi, what are you doing up." Shooting Star asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Twilight replied.

"Just looking up the era when celestia and luna were crowned."

"Why?"

"Those ponies Twilight they all seem familiar."

"You want to use the animus again dont you?"

"Aye, but not now, yer obviously tired."

Twilight pondered for a moment. "Fine, but I'm curious about it as well but today lets just go out and have fun."

Shooting Star smiled. "Okay then it's a date."

"D-d-date?" Twilight stuttered. "YES, I'm going on a date. With SHOOTING STAR!" She thought.

"Are you okay? Your face is a little red." Shooting Star asked, concerned.

Twilight stuttered and deciding to change the subject, she focused her attention on the silver ball by Shooting Stars side.

"So you seem quite attached to that ball ever since Shining Armour gave it to you." She mused.

Shooting Star was confused that she didn't answer his question but she did have a point. He did feel like this ball means something.

"I just feel like it means something, like I'm going to need it someday." he replied.

"Well that's nice, I guess." Twilight began. "Do you need help with those books?"

"Aye, I could use some help, but I know you want to research on Starswirl am I right?" Shooting Star grinned.

"Hmmmm your right I don't remember him being an alicorn." She said sitting down next to him and both of them looked through the books, with Twilight sneaking glances at her crush every now and then.

Next Morning

Rarity was walking to Golden Oaks Library, she didn't usually get up at 6 in the morning but she needed a book on jewels for her new line of dresses. As she neared the huge tree she thought about yesterday and those robes, she recognised the material barely as it was so rare to get these days. The material is tough and ideal in all conditions but also comfortable, she has wanted that material ever since she started her shop. She snapped out of her train of thought when she reached the wooden door of the library. She knew that Twilight keeps the door unlocked because even if somepony unwanted showed up at night, Shooting Star can easily kick them back out. Rarity opened the door and was welcomed by a sleeping Twilight.

Twilight had a book over her head to stop the light shining on her, there were a lot of books around her on the floor. There was another thing on Raritys mind though.

"Where's Shooting Star?" She wondered. "He should be up at this time."

"You called?" A voice said from behind her.

"Ah Shooting Star." Rarity began as she turned around. "I was just wondering if- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Rarity screamed when she saw Shooting Star but he was covered with his old scars.

Twilight jumped up from her book after hearing Rarity scream and Spike came running downstairs.

"Don't worry Rarity I'll save you." The little dragon shouted only to be in the same situation as Rarity when he saw his alicorn friend.

"Oh Shooting Star, did you turn off your spell?" Twilight asked.

"Twi you know the spell drains me overtime, besides you have seen me like this before." Shooting Star replied.

"Wait, you always had those scars?" Rarity screamed, on the verge of freaking out. Meanwhile Spike was looking at him in awe, Twilight had told him about Shooting Stars old wounds but hasn't really seen them for real now that he has seen them, Spike wonders how Shooting Star doesn't even limp.

"Um aye but it's not really a big deal."

"NOT A BIG DEAL? YOUR COVERED IN THEM!"

"Rarity calm down, deep breaths your on the verge of passing out." Twilight instructed.

Rarity did as she was told and sat down on the couch whilst breathing deeply, while she was doing that Twilight was explaining about the scars and how Shooting Star can cover them with a masking spell.

"Wow Shooting Star, you scared me when I saw you." Rarity said once she calmed down. "You look really terrifying."

"Hehe I know," Shooting Star replied, rubbing his nose. He likes other ponies reactions to his injuries.

"Come to think of it, Rarity why are you here anyway?" Twilight asked.

"Well I was wanting a book on jewels for my new line of dresses." Rarity replied.

"Oh well okay, Spike can y-"

"Here you go Rarity." Spike said, handing the book Rarity needed.

"Oh thank you Spikey-Wikey." Rarity thanked giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will never wash this cheek again." Spike sighed happily.

Twilight looked really annoyed at Spike, ""Why can't I do that with Shooting Star." She thought.

"Well Twi now that we're up how about we go on that date you wanted?" Shooting Star suggested. Spike and Rarity looked at them both with their jaws dropped.

Twilight smiled. "Sure let's get going." Both of them walked out now leaving Rarity and Spike in that same state.

As they were walking they decided to get some breakfast first, since it was morning.

As they walked to Sugarcube Corner (Because it is the kind of shop that opens early, it's like McDonalds or Asdas) they were greeted with the smell of cakes and sweets. As they walked in they saw Mr and Mrs cake.

"Hello you two." Mrs Cake greeted. "What will it be today?"

"Apple fritters please." Twilight answered.

"I'll have 20 stacks of pancakes." Shooting Star replied. Mrs Cake smirked as she prepared for this. The first time he asked that she thought he was kidding, but she is now prepared for the black hole.

"Coming right up." Mrs Cake replied.

"Grazie (Thank You)" Shooting Star thanked.

"Shooting Star you speak Italimane?" Twilight asked, eyes wide.

"A little bit."

"W-well can you speak something... romantic?"

Shooting Star raised an eyebrow, but complied anyway not knowing that other ponies (mostly mares) and Pinkie Pie were looking at him.

"Okay, ummmm... Lei è Bella

I tuoi occhi sono come raggiante come il sole di Celestia

La tua risata è contagiosa

E le tue parole sono dolce come il miele. .

(You are Beautiful

Your eyes are as beaming as Celestia's sun

Your laughter is infectious

And your words are as sweet as honey. .)

Twilight was blushing really hard as was the other mares. She got caught in the moment and was about to kiss him but quickly stopped herself to avoid embarrassment.

"Mrs Cake, are all the mares sick or something? Their faces are red." Shooting Star asked.

Mrs Cake sighed and shook her head. "I swear." She thought. "Shooting Star is so dense sometimes.

It is true, Shooting Star is a smart pony but when it comes to the opposite sex he is as dense as a rock.

"Wow I guess my book was right." Twilight thought. "The Italimane charm really does exist."

After a really awkward breakfast (For Twilight that is, Shooting Star doesn't seem to notice) they were trotting through Ponyville (Pinkie decided to tag along) they noticed a group of ponies bullying a stallion. Narrowing his eyes, Shooting Star walked up to them.

"HEY!" He yelled, grabbing their attention. "Pick on somepony your own size."

"Well well boys." The leader said. "Looks like we got ourselves somepony playing hero."

"Why don't we teach him a lesson boss?" A Griffon asked.

"Go ahead Fang." The boss replied. "Show him what its like when you mess with the Wolf Pack."

"Shooting Star don't do this, please." Twilight begged. Pinkie was saying the same thing and now a crowd was forming.

"No Twilight, somepony has to teach these guys a lesson."

"Shooting Star please listen to Twilight."

He turned around and saw Spike and the rest of the Mane six pushing their way through the crowd, their eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, Shooting Star, you can't take on an entire gang." Rainbow Dash yelled.

But Shooting Star wasn't listening, he was already looking at his enemies weak spots. "Strange." He thought. "I actually feel excited about this."

Fang was now walking up to the alicorn, not noticing his scars but the boss did. "This pony looks like he knows what he's doing." The pony mused.

"This will teach you not to mess with the Wolf Pack." Fang yelled throwing a punch but was shocked when Shooting Star blocked it and punched his face. The crowd gasped at this whilst the Mane 6 dropped their jaws in disbelief.

"So you managd to get a lucky punch in" Fang said, getting back up."Too bad your lucks RAN OUT!" Charging at him and trying a kick. Shooting Star sidestepped and gave an uppercut to the griffon.

"Your too confident." Shooting Star explained. "And that makes your movements sloppy and slow."

Fang snarled. "I'll show you slow, boys over here." The other ponies jumped into the fight. Even the boss joined in to see if he is a challenge.

"Hey that's no fair." Pinkie Pie yelled. "It's 4 against one."

"Shut up mare." The boss yelled. "GET HIM!"

One tried to grab Shooting Star but ended up getting punched by his teammate, Shooting Star then jumped over and slammed the pony against a wall a couple of times, knocking the pony out. Fang then charged at Shooting Star but the alicorn grabbed the pony who tried to grab him and threw him at Fang who ended up punching the pony, putting him out the fight as well.

Fang growled and flew up trying an aeriel assault but was gobsmacked when Shooting Star flew up as well. Fang suddenly felt himself in a lot of pain and saw Shooting Star throwing him to the ground.

"B-but how?" Fang asked. "I didn't see you."

Shooting Star smirked. "Your too slow." And with that thought he plunged down and gave a sleeper hold to Fang putting him out of comission as well, he then turned to the leader who was applauding.

"Impressive, little pony. You seem to know how to fight, but that won't be enough to beat me." He then charged up and managed to strike Shooting Star in the eye. Growling, Shooting Star managed to grab the boss by the mane and gave im a couple of punches to the face before throwing him into a nearby cart smashing it.

"RETREAT RETREAT!" The boss yelled. "I should have known not to fight with him he has years of experience." As one of the other ponies picked up Fang and joined in the run, Shooting Star yelled. "Don't come back you hear me."

He then turned around and saw his friends staring at him in shock. "What?"

"Shooting Star... your eye." Rarity said.

Feeling it and hissed at the sharp pain he said. "Just a mark."

"Shooting Star come with me to the library." Twilight ordered.

As they were in the library, Twilight was tending to his black eye. "You idiot." She scolded. "What were you thinking?"

"Twi relax, I beat them didn't I?"

"Yeah and I have a theory how you thought that well, you thought just like Altair."

"What are you saying Twilight?"

"Let's do it... let's do the animus again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now c'mon help me set up."

Shooting Star sighed but wondered what her theory was, true he is able to fight but never was he able to fight that well.

"Hmmmmm..." he mused. "Guess I'll find out soon enough." So he went to fetch Spike to help them prepare the Animus.

**And that's ch6 of Animus, sorry for no Animus memories that will be in the next chapter. Shooting Stars robes are basically connors outfit (The New York version) how he got that and connors weapons will be explained in Burning Through The Ranks. Also if people can draw Shooting star for me that would be great, and please revew so I know what I'm doing, finally Shooting Star knows how to fight since he IS an assassin (See Creed for details). And to confirm your suspicions aye Shooting Star has an Apple of Edan. so yea, review, follow, favourite. Safety and Peace and may the gods of budder protect you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Animus Ch7

**Well here we are block 2 of Altairs story. I saw the trailer for Equestria Girls and I am gonna watch it but I'm not going to hate it. So yea anyway enjoy. I don't own MLP or AC.**

Shooting Star was pushing his way through ponies trying to find Spike, eventually he did find the dragon at the Carousel Boutique with the rest of the Mane 6.

"Hey Spike." Shooting Star called out. The dragon ran over to him.

"Yeah Shooting Star, What is it?"

"We need to prepare for the Animus again. Twilight's orders."

"What? Why?" Spike asked, confused.

Shooting Star scratched his cheek in wonder. "I dinnae ken, she said something about a theory, anyway let's not keep her waiting."

Spike nodded and jumped on his back and the both of them went to Golden Oak library, the others decided to tag along.

"What is Twilight planning?" They all thought.

By the time they got their, they saw Twilight, Spike and Shooting Star setting the candles. Rainbow Dash decided to question Twilight.

"Twilight what are you doing?"

"I have a theory" Twilight explained. "But to confirm it I need Shooting Star back in the Animus."

She was about to question further but decided against it, not wanting to get in the unicorns way.

Eventually the candles were in place and some ponies were turning their heads to see this again. Even the CMC were there too.

"Right Shooting Star ready to begin?" Twilight asked her crush who was now sitting down.

"Si (Yes) Twilight, let's do this."

"Alright then." As she started the spell, the screen came up again and it showed Altair again.

**"I am... alive? Altair asked. "But I saw you stab me, I felt death's embrace."**

**"You saw what I wanted you to see." Starswirl replied. "And that you slept the sleep of the dead, of the womb**___(I'm pretty sure that's what he said correct me if I'm wrong) _**and be reborn."**

**"To what end?"**

**"Do you remember Altair?" Starswirl questioned. "What it is the Assassins fight for?"**

**"Peace. In all things." Altair replied.**

"How does killing ponies make you have peace?" Rainbow Dash asked. Not getting an answer she turned back to the screen.

**"Yes, in ALL things." Starswirl emphasised. "It is not enough to end the violence one stallion commits upon another, it refers to peace within as well. You cannot have one without the other."**

"Wow this Starswirl pony is quite wise." Rarity said.

"Of course he is." Twilight retorted. "He is one of the greatest ponies in history."

**"So it is said." Altair said.**

**"SO IT IS!" Starswirl yelled. "But you my son have not found inner peace, manifests in ugly ways. You are arrogant and overconfident."**

"Wow when did Rainbow Dash get here?" Applejack joked, earning her a laugh from her friends and a glare from said pegasus.

**"Were you not the one to say Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted?" Altair asked.**

**"You do not understand the true meaning of the phrase my child. It does not grant you the freedom to do as you wish, it is a knowledge meant to guide your senses. It expects the wisdom you clearly lack." Starswirl explained.**

**"Then what is to become of me?"**

**Starswirl pondered this question. "I should kill you for the pain you brought upon us, Malik thinks it only fair. Your life in exchange for his brothers... but this would be a waste of my time and your talents."**

**Starswirl continued. "You'll see you are stripped of your position, your rank as well. Your a novice, a foal once more as you were when you first joined our order. I am giving you a chance at redemption, you will earn your way back into the brotherhood."**

**"I assume you have something planned?" Altair asked.**

**"First you must prove to me you still remember how to be an Assassin." Starswirl explained.**

**"So you would have me take a life."Altair guessed.**

**"No, not yet at least. For now you have to become a student once again."**

**Altair looked insulted. "There is no need for this."**

**Starswirl was silent for a moment. "Others would track your targets for you but no more. Starting today you must track them yourself."**

**"If this is what you wish." Altair said.**

**"It is." Starswirl replied. **

**"Then tell me what I must do."**

**"We have been betrayed." Starswirl explained, placing his front hooves on his desk. "Somepony was assissting Robert De Sable, one of our own. You must find him and bring him here for questioning."**

**"What can you tell me of the traitor?" Altair asked.**

**"Ah but that's just it." Starswirl began. "I have given you all I will, the rest is up to you." With that he turned his back on him signalling the end of the conversation.**

**Altair sighed and turned to head to the village, looking at himself he realised that he had none of his weapons left not even his hidden blade was on him. As he left the castle of Canterlot and into the village he found another Assassin galloping up to him.**

**"Safety and Peace Altair." The pegasus greeted placing his hoof on his chest.**

**"Your in my way." Altair stated.**

**"Yes, Starswirl has asked that I assist you." The pegasus replied. "Remind you how it is we hunt our prey."**

"Ooohh are they lions or tigers or something?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No Pinkie." Applejack replied. "It is a figure of speech."

**"I know how it works." Altair replied.**

**"Be that as it may, I have no desire to disob-"**

**"Then be quick." Altair snapped.**

**"Of course." The pegasus then began. "The Assassins have many tools at their disposal-"**

**Altair rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes yes, we can eavesdrop, we can pickpocket or we can use violence to intimidate."**

**The pegasus smirked from under his mask. "Good you remember."**

"These ponies are ruffians." Rarity said.

**"So you would have me walk amongst the others and learn what I can about the traitor?" Altair asked.**

**"Yes." The pegasus replied. "Begin by going to the village market, that's where we first spotted the traitor."**

**"You know who it is?"**

**"Perhaps."**

**"Then give me a name and let's be done with it." Altair demanded, getting really annoyed.**

**"That's not the way it works." The pegasus retorted. "Now go, and remember begin your search in the village market."**

**So Altair began his search in the village market, looking around he saw a villager and an Assassin deep in conversation. Feeling that's how he should start he sat down on a bench and listened in.**

**"I know what I saw, Masun opened the gate. He let the Templars in." The Assassin explained.**

**"Then you must tell Starswirl." The villager replied.**

**"I can't." The Assassin said. "Masun did not act alone. Somepony inside the fortress helped them."**

**"What makes you say this?"**

**"He exchanges letters with someone inside." The Assassin explained. "The basket weaver carries them for him."**

**"That's no reason to stay silent." The villager retorted.**

**"Ah but the weaver delivered him a letter just before the attack. I suspect it held the order to open the gate."**

**"Then speak to the weaver." The villager stated. "He can name Masuns accomplice."**

**"He has disappeared." The Assassin exclaimed. "Hiding for fear of being dragged into this."**

**"Heh." The villager chuckled. "Probably inside one of his own baskets."**

**Thinking he has enough information so far. Altair goes to the main topic of that conversation, the basket weaver. He galloped over to a pegasus talking to an earth pony mare. He kept his distance and listened to the basket weaver and the mare."**

**"Please just one." The mare pleaded. "We lost everything in the attack and have no place to store our grain."**

**"I uhh I can't right now. I'm busy." The pegasus stuttered.**

**"Is this about the letter?" The mare asked.**

**"W-what letter?"**

**"The letter you recieved when I got here." The mare stated like it was obvious. "Bad news?**

**"I uh don't know what your talking about." The pegasus replied. "Listen I'll see what I can do but please. I need to be alone right now. Come back later."**

**"As you wish." The mare waved goodbye and walked away, the weaver going in the other way.**

**Altair silently walked up behind the pegasus and swiped the letter from his pouch. Tucking it into his robes he quickly walked away before the weaver noticed. Whe he was a good distance away he opened the letter. It read about orders and was basically useless to him but it did say Masun was near the cypress tree. Satisfied with his findings, he went to the cypress tree and suddenly his vision turned blue.**

"What the hay? What happened?" Twilight asked.

**Altair looked around until he saw a gold pony. His vision then went back to normal and he went in with the crowd to listen to Masun.**

**"Todays attack was but the first, and more will follow unless you repent." Masun preached. "Give up your wicked ways, rise up against the madpony of Canterlot. See through his lies."**

Twilight was gritting her teeth. "Nopony talks about Starswirl like that." She thought. She was silently rooting for Altair now.

**Masun was walking away now and Altair followed him to a secluded place where he started beating the hay out of him.**

**"Enough, I yield." Masun pleaded. **

**"Speak quickly then." Altair ordered. "I have no interest in your games. Why did you betray us, and who do you serve?"**

**"We serve the Templars." Masun explained. "You should too. Their cause is just."**

**"We?" Altair questioned.**

**"Jamal, he told me of their plans, asked me to open the gate."**

**"You betrayed us." Altair stated. "We, who called you brother and kept you safe from harm."**

**"I did what I believed was right." Masun replied. "And if you must kill me for it, so be it. I am not afraid to die."**

**"Your fate is not for me to decide." Altair growled. "It's Starswirl who will judge."**

_***Fast forwarding memory to a more recent one***_

Twilight was now very interested in the Assassins now and makes a mental note to tell Spike to remind her to research them.

It now showed Altair, Starswirl and masun in the guild.

**"You stand accused of betraying our brotherhood and opening the way for our enemies." Starswirl lectured. "How do you answer to these charges?"**

**"I deny nothing." Masun retorted. "I'm proud of what I did, my only regret is that they failed."**

**"I offer you a chance at repent." Starswirl explained. "To renounce the evil in your heart."**

**"It is not evil in my heart, it's truth." Masun almost yelled. "I will not repent."**

**After a seconds silence Starswirl drew a sword and said. "Then you will die." And drove it into his back killing him.**

The ponies gasped at this.

"Why were the olden times so bloody?" Fluttershy asked.

**"You have done well Altair, and have earned the right to carry a blade once more." Starswirl praised. Handing Altair the sword.**

**"What will become of the one who helped him." Altair asked.**

**"That remains to be seen, some do ill out of ignorance or fear." Starswirl explained. "These Stallions can be saved, others suffer from corrupted wills. Their minds poisoned or twisted, these Stallions must be killed. Soon enough we will know what sort of pony Jamal is."**

**"I have passed your test then. What now?"Altair said.**

**Starswirl chuckled and replied. "Oh my child, we have only just begun. I hold here a list." Indicating to the scroll in his hoof. "Nine names adone it, nine stallions who need to die. They are plague bringers, war makers. Their power and influence corrupts the land and ensures the crusades continue."**

**Walking over to Altair he continued. "You will find them, kill them. In doing so you will sow the seeds of peace, both for the region and for yourself. In this way you might be redeemed."**

**"Nine lives in exchange for mine..." Altair mused.**

**"A most generous offer I think?" Starswirl replied. "Have you any questions?"**

**Altair stood up straight. "Only where I need begin."**

**Starswirl nodded. "Very well, gallop to Damarescus, seek out the black market merchant named Tamir. Let him be the first to fall." He then took out a pigeon from a coop. "Be sure to visit the city's Assassin bureau when you arrive, I'll dispatch a bird to inform Rafiq of your arrival. Speak with him, you will find he has much to offer." **

**He then let the bird fly. "If you believe it best." Altair said.**

**"I do." Starswirl replied. "Besides you can't begin your mission without his consent."**

**Altairs head snapped up in shock. "What nonsense is this?" Altair shouted. "I don't need his permission, it's a waste of time."**

**"It's the price you pay for the mistakes you've made." Starswirl retorted. "You answer not only to me, but all the brotherhood as well now."**

**Altair huffed. "So be it."**

**Indicating to the weapons on his desk, Starswirl ordered. "Take your equipment and go , prove you are not yet lost to us." Turning around signalled the end of the conversation.**

**Altair walked to the table and sheathed his sword and placed his hidden blade on his left front hoof and unsheathed the blade. Feeling the blade to make sure it was sharp and lightly tapping the point for good measure, satisfied with his blade, he retracted it.**

"Amazing." Twilight said.

"Whatever do you mean Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"Despite this being the olden times the technology the Assassins have is well advanced I haven't seen anything like it." Twilight explained. "Spike remind me to research them."

"Got it Twilight." Spike replied. Taking out a scroll and writing down the reminder.

**Altair galloped to Damarescus at a pace which amazed the present ponies. Eventually he made it but found the entrance had guards in it. Looking around he found a group of poniesin white robes walking towards the entrance. Smirking to himself he joined in at the middle of the group and mimiced the gesture the ponies (known as scholars) were making. The guards paid him no attention as he slipped past them. Inside the city he broke away from the scholars and made his way to the bureau.**

"Are those guards blind or something?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Easy Rainbow Dash." Applejack said. "Although ah must admit, how could they not see him?"

"They are known as scholars." Twilight explained. "They respected the holy god in ancient times so they never did anything wrong, Altair was just able to slip past the guards because he looked like them."

**Going into the bureau he saw an Earth Pony with a brown coat and black mane and blue eyes. He wore black robes with his hood down. This is Rafiq, leader of the Bureau of Damarescus.**

**"Altair." He greeted. "It is good to see you, and in one piece."**

**"On you as well friend." Altair replied.**

**"I am sorry for your troubles." Rafiq said standing up.**

**"Think nothing of it." Altair waved away the sorrow.**

**"A few of your brothers were here earlier in fact." Rafiq explained. "Oof, if you heard the things they said. I'm certain you would have slain them where they stood."**

**"It's quite alright." Altair sighed, he had gotten used to the criticism he got from other Assassins. **

**"Yees, you have never been one for the creed have you?" Rafiq questioned.**

**"Is that all?" Altair said, eyebrow raised.**

**"I'm sorry." Rafiq apologised. "Sometimes I get ahead of myself, what business brings you here to Damarescus?"**

**"A stallion named Tamir." Altair explained. "Starswirl takes issue with the work he does, I am meant to end it. Now tell me where to find him."**

**Rafiq raised his eyebrows in suprise. "Surely you remember how to track an enemy?"**

**"Of course. Learn where he will be and when." Altair nodded his head. "But that sort of work is best left forward."**

**Sighing to himself Rafiq replied. "I understand, go and search the city, determine what he is planning and where he works. Preparation makes the victor."**

**Altair gritted his teeth but calmed himself and decided to question him. "What can you tell me of him?"**

**Rafiq then filled him in of what he knew. "Tamir makes his living as a black market merchant so the souk district****should be your destination, I would suggest you seek out the following places, a small plaza north east of here, the madrasa to the east and in the gardens north from the bureau. Focus on these places and it should be well known to you."**

**"I assume you want me to return to you when this is done?" Altair asked.**

**"Yes." Rafiq nodded. "Come back to me, I'll give you Starswirls marker and you will give us Tamirs life."**

**"As you wish." Altair said.**

**"Remember Altair." Rafiq warned. "If you find yourself in trouble and the city turned against you, return to the bureau. I can shelter you from the storm. Be warned though, if your enemies are too close my door will remain closed till you have lost them. Do you understand?"**

**"Yes." Altair replied. "To bring the enemy inside would compromise the brotherhood."**

**"Very well." Rafiq declared. "Off you go."**

**He galloped out the bureau and climbed a tower to get a better view of his surroundings, heeding Rafiqs advice he focused on the madrasa and saw an Assassin like himself there, two stallions in conversation one with the Templar cross on his neck as well as a couple of citizens in trouble. Satisfied with his findings he leaped off the tower.**

"Is he crazy?" Rarity screamed. "He is going to get himself killed."

**But all concern for Altair was gone when he landed in a bale of hay, he started with the two stallions. He only paid attention to the important bits of the conversation, Altair heard Tamirs name in it, that's all he needed before walking up and bumped into the messenger. Opening the letter he saw that it was an order for weapons to be made. Weapons for a thousand soldiers.**

**"What is Tamir planning?" Altair thought. Done with that he went and joined the Assassin he saw and asked for info.**

**"So they sent you eh?" The Assassin frowned. "An interesting choice, though not my place to judge. Rafiq has asked me to observe the souk that Tamir calls home, here's what I have learned. There's a group of troublemakers that gather around the south eastern exit, they and the guards do not get along. Find a way to earn their friendship and they will surely be of service to you."**

**"Thank you brother, I will be seeing you." Altair bowed, he explored the city more and found a herald preaching.**

**"They always have information." Altair thought. He blended with the crowd and listened in.**

**"Some say, were it not for Tamir. Salahuddins stallions would have surely turned on him. Could be we have won the battle because of that stallion."**

**Altair went and repeated the same pattern he did in Canterlot. Follow the herald and beat him up until he speaks. Doing that action Altair decided to talk now.**

**"You seem to know quite a bit about Tamir, tell me what he's planning."**

**"I know only the stories I tell." The herald whimpered. "Nothing more."**

**Altair played his game card. "A pity, there's no reason to let you live if you have nothing to offer in return."**

**"W-wait wait!" The herald shouted. "There is one thing."**

**Altair smirked. "Continue."**

**"He is preoccupied as of late, he oversees the production of many weapons."**

**"What of it? They are meant for Salahuddin. This does not help me, which means it does not help you."**

**"No stop please listen! Not Salahuddin, they're for somepony else. The crests his front leg bears, they are different. Unfamiliar. It seems Tamir supports another but I know not who."**

**"Is that all?" Altair asked.**

**The herald nodded. "Yes, yes. I have told you everything I know."**

**"Then it's time for you to rest." So he shoved his hidden blade into the herald killing him.**

"But why?" Fluttershy asked. "He didn't do anything wrong."

**Altair went back to the bureau and saw Rafiq.**

**"Altair. Welcome, welcome." Rafiq greeted. **

**"I have done what you asked." Altair said. "Now give me the marker."**

**"First things first, tell me what you know." Rafiq said.**

**"Tamir rules over the Souk Al-Silaah, he makes his fortunes selling arms and armour and is supported by many of his endeavors." Altair explained. "Blacksmiths, traders, financers. He's the largest dept dealer in the land."**

**A silence followed before Rafiq asked. "And have you devised a way to witness of his plans?"**

**"A meeting is being arranged at the Souk Al-Silaah discussing an important sale,they say it's the largest deal Tamir has made. He will be distracted with his work, that's when I strike."**

**Rafiq smiled. "Your plan seems solid enough, I give you leave to go."**

**He then placed an eagles feather on the counter which Altair grabbed.**

**"Let Starswirls will be done. You will rest here until you are ready."**

**After his rest he went to the Souk Al-Silaah and went on some beams to grant him access. After he got in, the Assassin went to where the workers were and blended in a group. He heard two voices coming out, one was an old Stallion and the other was a zebra with a turban on. He is the merchant Tamir.**

**"If you just look." The old Stallion pleaded.**

**"I don't care, the numbers change nothing." Tamir growled. "Your stallions have failed to meet the order which means I failed my client."**

**"We need more time." The stallion explained. **

**"This is the excuse of a lazy and incompetent pony. Which are you?"**

**"Neither."**

**"What I see says otherwise." Tamir scoffed. "Now tell me what do you plan to do to fix this problem of mine? These weapons are need now!"**

**TThe stallion sighed. "I see no solution. The ponies work day and night but your 'client' requires so much. And the destination, it is a difficult route."**

**"If only you can produce weapons at the same skill as you produce excuses."**

**"I have done all I can."**

**"It is not enough." Tamir seethed.**

**"Then perhaps you ask too much."**

**"Too much?" Tamir asked. "I gave you everything, without me you would still be charming serpents for coin. All I ask in return is you fill the orders I bring you and you say I ask too much?"**

**Tamir spat in the Stallions face and continued. "You dare disrespect me?"**

**"Peace Tamir, I meant no insult."**

**"Then you should have kept you mouth shut." Driving a knife through him.**

**"No, stop!"**

**"Stop?" Tamir laughed. "I'm just getting started." He started slaughtering the old stallion.**

Outside the Animus, the others were trying to cover their eyes and ears from the slaughter.

"Ooh, I can't believe Princess Celestia never knew about this." Rarity said.

"I know I think I'm gonna throw up." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Well get in line cos am first." Applejack groaned.

**The stallion kept pleading him to stop.**

**"You came into MY souk, stood before MY stallions, and dared to insult ME?" He drove the knife into the stallion and with each stab he said. **

**"You. Must. Learn. Your. Place!" He then threw the body in the fountain turning the water red. A worker went to get it but was stopped.**

**"No." Tamir said. "Leave the body. Let this be a lesson to the rest of you, to think twice before telling me something can't be done. Now get back to work."**

**Altair wasn't fazed in the slightest, while Tamir was walking away Altair saw his chance and came out the crowd and, when the zebras back was turned. Altair sheathed his hidden blade and stabbed Tamir. He then layed down the wounded zebra.**

**"Be at peace."**

**Tamir coughed. "You will pay for this, you and all your kind."**

**"It seems your the one who pays now my friend. You'll not profit for suffering any longer."**

**Tamir laughed. "You think me some petty dept dealer, suckling at the breast of war? A strange target don't you think, why me? When so many others do the same?"**

**"You believe yourself different then?" Altair asked.**

**"Oh, but I am. For I serve a far nobler cause than mere profit, just like my brothers."**

**"Brothers?"**

**"Ah, but he thinks I act alone, I am but at peace. A Stallion with a part to play, you'll come to know the others soon enough. They won't takekindly to what you've done."**

**"Good, I'll look forward to ending their lives as well."**

**"Such pride, it will destroy you child." And Tamir went limp, his last breath gone. Altair took the feather Rafiq gave him and coated Tamirs blood in it.**

**The guards came and that was Altairs cue to escape. The bells rung as he went through alleyways to escape his pursuers. Finally the guards lost him and searched everywhere. Altair went back to the bureau.**

**"Word has reached me of your victory Altair. You have my gratitude and my respect." Rafiq declared. Altair gave him the bloodied feather.**

**"Thank you."**

**Rafiq sighed. "It is a shame the other Assassins continue to hold you in such regard."**

**"Rafiq." Altair began. "I do not care what the others think of me."**

**"As you wish Altair, you should bring news of your victory to Starswirl. I am certain he has more work for you to do."**

**The memory ended there.**

"You okay?" Twilight asked.

Shooting Star rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine. I just need a minute."

"I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight." Fluttershy said.

Twilight frowned. "I don't blame you Fluttershy, times back then were really dark, anyway we should take a break now in the meantime I need to look for more books about the Assassins."

"Can we help?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Twilight smiled. "I don't see why not. re you going to be okay Shooting Star? It may be best for you to rest."

Shooting Star smiled. "Aye, I'll take you up on that offer."

So they all went to the library, with the alicorn collapsing on the couch and asleep instantly.

"Well." Twilight began. "Let's get started."

**Two months later and I'm done, now I saw Equestria Girls and I loved it. Flash Sentry is an interesting character because I was afraid he was gonna be one of those douche bags that all high schools have. Thankfully He wasn't. One of my friends asked me if I am gonna do an Equestria girls fic featuring Shooting Star. Maybe, if I can think of a good plot.**

**Anyway next time we are doing a couple of skips from the blocks and when we return we will dwelve more into the Templars treasure.**

**Review, favourite follow.**

**Safety and Peace and may the gods of budder protect you.**


End file.
